Last Night
by evanescentflame421
Summary: Short, crappy song-fic. My first Kyro attempt. Last Night-P.Diddy ft. Keyshia Cole.


Last Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: My first shot at Kyro! Crappy, I know, but I got the idea and just had to write it. Thanks for reading though! GO KYRO!

_**I know you can hear me  
I know you can feel me  
I can't live without you  
God please make me better  
I wish I wasn't the way I am**_

He was pacing outside of her door. He had tried to talk to her before, but he couldn't force himself to do it. He didn't know how to form what he wanted to say to her into words.

He wanted to tell her that he knew he had no right being back there, and that he was completely unforgivable. He wanted to tell her that he missed her and hated that he ever hurt her. He wanted her to know that though he was far from being "good", and always would be, he was also far from where he was just weeks ago. He wanted to tell her that it was because of her he got this far.

He wanted to apologize.

He just didn't know how to face her.

And It didn't help that he knew that she knew he was outside her door, waiting for him to do something. She was always waiting for him.

He finally worked up the nerve and knocked on her door.

He held his breath for what seemed like eternity until he finally heard a soft, "Come in."

_**If I told you once, I told you twice,  
You can see it in my eyes.  
I'm all cried out,  
With nothing to say  
You're everything I wanted to be.**_

He made his way over to her bed and she told him to sit. It was quiet for a long time. He was still having trouble trying to form the words he wanted to say.

She was the first to break the silence. "I loved you," she scoffed, "but of course you knew that. I only told you every time we were together."

He didn't say anything.

She snapped. "What do you want, dammit?"

He looked surprised, but quickly hid it.

"Say something! I've got nothing left to say! I told you everything the night you came back! Now, you say something!"

_**If you could only see,  
Your heart belongs to me.  
I love you so much,  
I'm yearning for your and set me free,  
Forever yours I'll be,  
Baby won't you come and take this pain away.**_

He still said nothing. He wouldn't even look at her. He just stared down at her bed.

"Why are you doing this to me? Huh? Why are you doing this to someone who loves you? To the person who's always loved you. Who never stopped! All this time! It killed It, not having you around! I told you this already, and I'm tired of telling you that over, and over again! Please, just tell me that you understand that I love you!"

_**Last night,  
I couldn't even get an to call,  
But my pride wouldn't let me dial  
I'm sitting here,  
With this blank expression  
And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child.**_

"I tried talking to you last night. I couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Fear. Pride."

"What were you afraid of?"

"Hurting my pride by lowering myself and apologizing."

She nodded. "You've always been so fucking proud."

"I know. But, right now I don't care about my pride. I feel like shit, Kitten. My pride won't help me feel any better."

_**Tell me what words to say,  
To make you come back,  
And break me like if it matters  
I'll rather stay home,  
With you I'm never alone  
Don't want to wait till you're gone,  
Whatever you do, just don't leave me.**_

"I could've told you that a long time ago. But, you know you and you're damn pride."

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, but he held his gaze on the bed. They were both silent.

"I'm not sorry for leaving here. I never belonged here. I will never be the good guy, and everyone here knows that. I don't know why they decided to keep me here for 'rehabilitation'. Probably because the government is full of sadists."

He felt her glare at him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. That was the worst thing that I have ever done, and, trust me, I've done a lot of bad things. Leaving you hurt both of us. I was wrong to hurt you. But, Kitten, I promise that I will never purposefully hurt you like that again, just please, forgive me."

_**I need you,  
And you need is so plain to see,  
And I will never let you go and,  
I will always love you so.  
I will...**_

"John," he flinched hearing that name, but she paid no attention to it, "I just told you that I love you. That I always have and always will. And just like I will always love you, I'll always forgive you, because that's what you do when you love someone."

She grabbed his face and made him look at her. He saw the forgiveness in her eyes.

_**If you could only see,  
Your heart belongs to me.  
I love you so much,  
I'm yearning for your touch  
Come and set me free,  
Forever yours I'll be,  
Baby won't you come and take my pain away.**_

He closed the space between them and he felt relieved when she responded.

His memory hadn't done her lips justice, and her dreams couldn't recreate the taste of him that she once had.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," John whispered as soon as they pulled apart.

"Probably as long as I have. It's been too long. I can't believe I was able to last this long."

"I'm here now, that's all that matters."

She looked up at him. "What about when you're rehab is over?"

He thought for a moment. "Let's not think about that now. We'll figure it out when that time comes. Just know that I'm yours, and you're mine, and that'll never change."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. They would take things day by day, but for now, him being hers was all that she needed.


End file.
